


Tokyo Mythscape

by Hiraeth_Enbyd



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: BAMF Takaba Akihito, Blood and Gore, Cute Takaba Akihito, Historical, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraeth_Enbyd/pseuds/Hiraeth_Enbyd
Summary: IN A WORLD WHERE …. jk.Ok, I’m serious now.This story takes place in a world where humans don’t feature at all. Shock! Horror!Instead there live every imaginary and mythical creature you can think of. I’m talking Nymphs, Werewolves, Giants, Trolls, Elves, Vampires, Centaurs, Goblins, Dwarves, Fairies, Minotaurs, Cyclopes, Harpies, Halflings, Pixies, Mermaids, Imps, Satyrs and everything in between!Now, plonk all these beautiful creatures in modern day Tokyo and you pretty much have the bare bones of this au. Mix in some mystery, a sad back story and some fluffy characters, and you get the general idea.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Sudou Shuu, Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 40
Kudos: 113





	1. Friday, 22nd of May 11.26pm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! I hope you're all well during these awful times. My best wishes to you all!  
> So I've come back to this story and revised it a bit, not much, but you might want to read the first few chapters again if you want. I'm hoping to being able to write a few more chapters in the next few weeks.  
> As always, the characters used in this story are the property of Yamane Ayano and I take no credit in their creation!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Akihito was beyond exhausted. Every cell in his body quivered with the need to fall into a heap on the floor. Every bone ached, and even the roots of his hair felt like tiny lead weights pulling at his scalp. He’d been in this stuffy studio since 8am that morning. Which meant that he had woken up at 6.30am. 6.30!!!! Which was too damn early for anyone! And after he had arrived, on time might he add, he had had to wait around another hour and a half for Mr. Prima Donna himself to arrive. And it was downhill all day from there. 

The studio manager knew that photographing the model Sudou Shu would be an all-day affair, so he had booked Akihito into the studio all day and had made sure that the rest of the workforce were at the other end of the building. The tight old Goblin had left him in an overly warm studio with an overly vain model – On. His. Own. Usually he would have at least two others to help lighten the load, but both Jade, a dwarf with an eye for aesthetics and set design, and Ike, an imp who kept stealing his equipment but who had brilliantly agile hands, had bailed on him as soon as the name Sudou Shu appeared in their email inbox. Not that he could blame them. Sudou was currently proving how difficult he could be, explaining to Akihito what the fabrics he was currently laying on could do to his skin if they weren’t pure silk, never mind that he had been lying on the polyester mix for the last 6 hours. Luckily, the model’s manager, a Harpy with the patients of an angel – go figure – had the astonishing ability to control the half-Elf, half-Nymph. 

Sudou also liked to constantly point out his genealogy. You see, Nymphs reproduce asexually. It’s just one of the few common facts about them. Another is that they are exclusively female. They usually have long limbs, but also have ample breasts and hips – the very definition of curvy. It is also well observed that they are exquisitely beautiful, and damn do they know it. Despite that, they are by no means vain. In fact, Nymphs find it strange that other creatures find them absolutely bewitching. This very often causes Nymphs to play pranks on foolish creatures who come too close - which ultimately end in total heartbreak for the victim. Nymphs find a great deal strange in society, clothes being one. And that the creatures who encounter them insist on calling them “she” or “her” being another. As there were no males in their species, it would undoubtedly be weird to give the entire species female pronouns where the counterpart simply does not exist. Another fact about Nymphs is that they are each born from an element of nature. Every few years or so, a Nymph will lay an egg, and the location where the Nymph lays the egg will dictate what kind of Nymph the hatchling will be. For example: If a Sycamore tree nymph were to lay its egg in a shallow pond, the hatchling will be a Nymph of that particular pond, and likewise, adopt characteristics similar to its birthplace – be that blue skin covered in algae, dripping hair and deep leaking eyes. Or if it were born in a meadow, the nymph might have olive skin with wild twig-like hair and petals dotting it’s cheeks. 

However, Sudou Shu was not a pure Nymph. If he was, he wouldn’t be so vain and constantly flaunting his ‘superior’ beauty. No, you see, Sudou’s mother was indeed a Nymph. But she, like many other Nymphs from their history, was raped. She was raped by an Elf General named Enda Adornin, who, thankfully, doesn’t really feature in this story much, only to say that Sudou likes to point out that his father was a powerful and respected Elf general which was why he wasn’t around much – which is in fact true. Sudou’s mother, so disgusted and pained by the live birth, left the child outside the Elvish Grand Council house and never set foot in any city again. And the child was raised by the Elf General’s servants and maids and grew up to be the spoilt, narcissistic and on occasion venomous, Sudou Shu. 

There was no doubt that Sudou was extremely beautiful, but in a way, his beauty was almost too explicit. And to accentuate his beauty, Sudou had a habit of applying extensive make-up (Which he truly did not need) and overly flattering clothing which left nothing to the imagination. His skin was a delicate peach, both in colour and texture. His hair flowed in golden strands to his shoulders and shone in the sun. His eyes were the most vibrant of emeralds and his body had both his mother’s curves and his fathers’ slender tone and strength. He was truly the envy of almost everyone in the fashion and beauty industry, if only they knew what he was like to work with. 

Akihito kept drifting off while standing but was suddenly jolted awake by the sickly-sweet screech that was Sudou’s voice.

“NO! I’ve had enough. Neither of you are listening to me and you don’t understand what I want from these photos anyway! Jensine, order my ride, I want to go home. And you mut!” He spat at Akihito. “We’ll be back tomorrow, and I want to see some photos that I can actually show in public.” And with that, he dramatically swooped on his satin dressing gown and sulked on one of the couches to wait his ride. 

Akihito had never been so relieved. To tell the truth, his headache had grown from mind numbing, to the point where his brain had melted out of his ears, causing his skull to concave in on itself. However, as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t put all the blame on his client. He should have known better than to work on a night of a new moon, but he needed the money. 

Sudou’s manager came over to him as he was packing up the last of his equipment. “Thank you so much for today Takaba-san.”

“No problem Jensine, I’m just glad you were here with me. But aren’t you supposed to be home early on Fridays? You’re Jewish, aren’t you?”

“Ah, no rest for the wicked as they say.” Said the harpy in an attempt at a jovial tone that missed the ‘jovial’ mark by a mile.

“Jensine,” Akihito gently scolded. “how many times? You aren’t wicked. Being what you are doesn’t define you. In fact, I– ” Just then, a sharp figure filled the door frame and purposefully cleared his throat.

“Good evening, I wonder–”

“Asami! What are you doing here? OMG, did you come to pick me up? Oh, how sweet of you baby! Come on, I want a Sugar-Free, Non-Fat Vanilla Frappuccino With Extra Whipped Cream and Chocolate Sauce before we get home!” Was that a thing? How could that be a thing? 

“Indeed, I came to collect you, but give me one moment Shu.” Aaaaand the sulky pout was back. 

“Jansine, what on earth are you still doing here, my dear?” Asked this ‘Asami’ character. 

“Asami-sama, good evening. We were just finishing up and I’d ordered Sudou-sama’s ride and –” Hold on, ‘sama’, who was this guy?

“Which is not what I asked Jansine.” Said the tall (stunningly handsome, but that’s not the point) man, no – Akihito caught a glimpse of gleaming white fangs under firm lips and corrected himself – Vampire.

“Ah, I’m sorry sir, I was just keeping Ms. Jansine and telling her about the new inclusive project that I hope to launch soon, and I was hoping to ask for her assistance.” Said Akihito quickly, he didn’t really know the situation, but he did not want Jansine to be in trouble after such a long day. 

“I see.” Said the absolutely gorgeous specimen of undead glory – stop it! Who was only now looking at Akihito. His shining golden eyes raked over Akihito’s body in a way that made him feel both wholly inadequate and completely horny at the same time. 

“Well, I’m sure the details for such an interesting proposal can be hashed out tomorrow,” As he said it, a stoic looking Elf behind him typed on a sleek tablet. “But for now, I think it is time we all went home, it is late and I’m sure you’ve all had a long day. Jansine, take the car that was meant for Sudou and go home and rest.” Such an order couldn’t be defied even if Akihito wanted to, and that was the last thought he had for the day, for as soon as Sudou started talking again – 

“Oh Asami, you have no idea! My feet are killing me, and my eyes sting form the bright–"

Akihito fell backwards. There was no stopping it. One moment he was standing upright taking in the magnificence of Mr. Hot as Hell Vampire, and the next an awful THUNK filled the room as his head became intimate with the concrete floor.


	2. Saturday, 23rd of May 00.09am.

Next time Akihito woke, he was upside down, swinging from side to side and facing the ass of what smelled unmistakeably of Minotaur. Not to say that Minotaurs stank or anything, it was just that Akihito, being a werewolf, probably had the strongest sense of smell of all creatures on the planet, and right now, it was very sensitive. So all things considered, it was not, I repeat – NOT! – his fault that he proceeded to throw up what little lunch he had eaten that day all over the Minatour’s freshly pressed black slacks, and promptly passed out again to the sound of – 

“Ah, no way! Boss, he just threw up on me!....” Cried Souh Kasumi. “Can’t we just leave him? The mut will probably be fine if we left him in the hospital or something?!” He pleaded.  
A deep velvet chuckle answered him. A giant Minotaur afraid of a little puke. Brilliant. 

“He’s right you know Asami. I don’t want that smelly dog in our house, he’d probably be fine if we even left him on a park bench.” Wined Sudou. 

“Is that any way to treat the person who’s been attending your every whim all day and commercialising your beauty?” As the four figures, plus one unconscious bag of bones, made their way towards an elegant black limo, Asami ordered Souh to place Akihito on the back seat. “Besides,” Drawled Asami leisurely while gently brushing some stray locks form Akihito’s forehead. “I don’t think you realise that this young man is not some common animal shifter. I never thought I’d live long enough to see one of his kind ever again. I’m curious and I would like to talk to him when he wakes.” And with that, the limo drove silently into the centre Shinjuku, and pulled up to a huge residential skyscraper. As Kirishima kei climbed out of the front passenger to open the door for Asami and Sudou. 

“Souh, of course, the boy will be staying with you for tonight, bring him up to the penthouse by 10am.” Teased Asami lightly, and he only just heard the low groan of his chief of security. “fu fu fu”

Souh drove the limo into the underground parking, just about hearing Sudou’s last tantrum for the night – “Oh no! We forgot my Sugar-Free, Non-Fat Vanilla Frappuccino With Extra Whipped Cream and Chocolate Sauce! Asami how could you!” Sudou half screeched half wined. It was a wonder that he wasn’t freezing in his skimpy outfit. 

As he drove into the parking space, Souh thought that at least his charge wasn’t an overgrown beauty pageant child. He parked neatly and turned to look at his charge sleeping soundly on the back seat. Giving a dramatic bull-like humph, Souh got out of the car and carried the sleeping youth to the elevator and up to the 40th floor. Briefly he wondered what Asami had meant by the boy not being a dog-shifter. He certainly smelled like one, not that a Minotaur sense of smell was all that noteworthy, but he knew a canine when he saw one. With his huge horns barely missing the ceiling, Souh made his way to one of the two apartments on the floor, the other one was the home of his friend and partner Kirishima Kei, Mr. Prim Perfectionist. Entering his apartment with the boy slung over his shoulder, Souh lay his charge on the sofa so he could prepare the guest room. 

Said guest room had never been used for guests. As it was it was, it was currently the room where empty boxes went. Laundry was aired on a rack near the small window. Spare towels and bed sheets were stored in a nearby cupboard. Shoes were polished in this room, cause the carpet had stains on it anyway. Summer clothes were somewhere in here too, and would need to come out in about a week. And under all that, was a dust covered bed…. Somewhere. Souh stood in the chaos that was his guest room. Nope. He went to the nearby cupboard and proceeded to find two blankets and an old cushion his mother had sent him years ago to make his place feel more ‘homey’. Satisfied with his collection, he carried his load back into his living room where he set it down on one of the armchairs. He turned to the boy on his couch and stopped. 

He was shivering. Carefully, like he might be bitten, the huge bodyguard touched his guest’s forehead. “Phew, no fever. You had me worried there for a second. Though you are cold…. I’ll get you another blanket.” With no idea why he was talking to an unconscious boy, Souh fetched another blanket and proceeded to cover him with three layers. He stood there for a moment contemplating the figure on his couch, and finally decided it was time for bed when he heard the squeaking, thumping and high-pitched vocals coming from the floor above. 

“Sleep well kid.”


	3. Saturday, 23rd of May 09.54am.

Akihito woke with the world’s worst headache, a throat that tasted like his stomach juices, a tongue like sand-paper, and his body felt like it had been steamrolled. He blearily blinked his eyes open to the sound of a kettle whistling and the marvellous smell of coffee. He kept his eyes closed as heavy foot falls came closer and closer to where his head lay.

“Pretend to be asleep anymore and I’ll throw this coffee away.” Said a gruff voice way above his head. The threat was enough to jolt Akihito up and into the land of the living. Rubbing his eye with one hand he blindly reached for the mug with the other. 

“Mornin’. Th’nk you.” A low chuckle made Akihito look up… and up, and up. He came face to face with a bull. A huge blond bull head with massive horns, like horns the size of car doors kind of massive! However, Akihito’s sleep addled brain hadn’t quite caught up, so the only relatively sane response to could come up with was – “Mornin’.” Again. Not that Akihito hadn’t come across his fair share of Minotaurs, it was just that he hadn’t seen one quite so big before. And to be honest, it wasn’t really the first thing he wanted to face in the morning. 

A low affirmative “Hmmmm” answered his greeting. Rude. “Come on kid, I’m supposed to have you upstairs in five minutes.” Said Souh, moving away. 

Huh? “Wait, wha– ”

“One question, that’s all we have time for and all that I have the patients for right now.”

“Uhhhhhhhh….. What’s your name?”

“….Seriously? That’s your most important question?”

“At the moment, ye.”

“….Souh Kasumi.” 

“Nice to meet you Souh-san, I’m Takaba Akihito.”

“I know.” Souh started to walk to the door leaving a flummoxed young man behind. 

“Eh?! You know?! How could you know? Wait, where are you going!?” Akihito bounded after Souh, out the door and into an elevator. 

“So where are we going? Where even am I? Am I not allowed to ask any more questions? Come on man, this is weird! Have I been kidnaped? No, you wouldn’t have given me coffee, right? The last thing I remember was Sudou wanting some coffee that doesn’t exist!”

As Akihito was starting to lose it, they arrived at the only door on the top floor. Souh knocked three times and turned to Akihito with the tiniest of upturned mouths. 

“Don’t let him hear you talk about him, he’s damn bitchy in the mornings.”

Just as he was wondering what that meant, the door was opened by the stoic looking elf from yesterday that Akihito was only now recollecting pieces of. He opened the door wider so that Souh’s massive head and bigger shoulders could fit through. 

“Asami-sama is in the living room. Coffee?” Asked the Elf.

“No thanks, we’ve had.” Slate grey eyes turned to Akihito for the first time and scrutinized him like a bug. He turned and followed his partner down the hall. ‘Damn, what an unnerving guy.’ Thought Akihito. And proceeded to follow them. 

As he entered the spacious living room, Akihito noticed that the curtains were drawn, and sitting in one of the lounge chairs was the Undead Adonis Akihito had just remembered from yesterday – how could he forget this guy!? He was sat with one leg resting on top of his other knee and a cup of coffee in one hand. A velvet voice which did very pleasant things to Akihito’s insides and caressed his skin enveloped the room. 

“Good Morning Takaba-san. I trust you slept well?” He asked mildly. Akihito could only nod. 

“Hmm, I’m glad. Do you remember much from yesterday?” Asami asked.

“Its coming back to me, I think. I uhh… fell?” Asked Akihito while looking around the dim room. 

“Collapsed more like.” Muttered Souh.

“Indeed, you collapsed. Care to speculate why?” Asked Asami. 

“Ugh, I don’t know, try getting up at an ungodly hour! Or that your boyfriend is the most taxing client in the industry! Or that it took until 11pm to get enough mediocre shots to work with! Or that I haven’t actually eaten properly in over a week! Or that the eternal bane of my life is the New Mo– !” Akihito stopped himself short and panted to a stunned silent audience. “Sorry, rant over. But, why am I here anyway?”

Asami let out a humoured huff (Much to the shock of his friends) at Akihito’s outburst. ‘It seems like he needed that.’ He thought. 

“Well, we can fix at least one of those problems. Kirishima, order some breakfast for our guest.” And lo, Akihito looked like Asami had just gifted him a gilded moon. Clearly the way to a werewolf’s heart was indeed food.

“And as to your bond with the mood, I’m curious. What are you doing in my city little werewolf?” 

“WHAT!?!? Boss, you let me bring a werewolf into your home???” Thundered Souh. “That’s it, out you mongrel!” He went to grab Akihito by the ruff when Asami help up his hand in a cease motion.

“There is no need for alarm Souh, Takaba-san has been here for years and had made no notable acts to cause concern.” Stated Kirishima. 

“Indeed. So Akihito, mind answering?” Asami’s eyes bore into Akihito like a thousand steal needles, making his heart race from both terror and a great deal of dopamine. 

“…uhhh, look, I think Its best if I get on home.” He started to back away slowly, not turning his back on those glowing golden eyes. “You know, I got work to do back at the studio and I’m really not so interesting to peak your curiosity, and uhhh, so … bye!” And he was outathere! Legging it down the hallway to the thundering of heavy hooves behind him. And with a Leprechauns luck, he made it into the elevator and closed the door before the Minotaur even got close. 

“Damn kid is fast.” Grunted Souh. He made is way back into the penthouse. “I lost him, sorry Asami-sama.”

“It doesn’t matter. We know where he works and I trust that you collected his details form his wallet, Kirishima?” The Elf feigned outrage that his long-time friend and boss would even consider he hadn’t. 

“Good. Souh, bring the car around, we’ve idled here too long.” And as Asami held the small hope that he could leave the house without having to confront his lover’s morning moods, a lithe figure saturated into the living room.

“Asamiiiii, why didn’t you wake me?” Why did he always insist on wining? 

“I didn’t think you worked on Saturdays? And I’m certain that Jansine shouldn’t be working.” 

Sudou started pacing in frustration and to trying (unsuccessfully) work the coffee machine. “Well she’s been chatting-up that hideous Cyclops from the front-desk and waking me with her nagging texts saying that we need to go back to that puny studio for more shots. If that hopeless photographer knew what he was doing, I wouldn’t have to work today again! Damn dog had no idea what he was doing!” 

A headache was already starting to grow in Asami’s temples. He contemplated offering to drive his lover to the studio just so he could see that cute, feisty wolf again, but quickly decided against it. He wasn’t ready for another car ride with him just yet. He’d see the little wolf again soon. “Well then, don’t keep her waiting.” He called over his shoulder as he moved to the front door with Kirishima in toe. 

“Wait, can’t you drive me? Asami, wait!” But by then, both men had rushed down the hall and into the waiting elevator. Both breathed a sigh of relief.


	4. Saturday 23rd of May 13.07pm.

Akihito and Jensine found themselves having lunch at a little ramen shop not far form the studio. His highness, Soudu Shu had decided that he wanted proper food today, and had gone with his many guards somewhere up town. Neither really cared. And both were already haggard. 

“Takaba-San, you said yesterday to Asami-Sama that you had a new project to discuss with me, was that true? Or were you just covering for me?”

“How many times Jensine, call me Akihito! Come on, I’ve brought you to my favourite, super-secret, hole in the wall, ramen shop! We’re officially friends now!”

She giggled an adorable giggle which wrinkled her bird like nose, “Ok Akihito-San, I relent!”

“And drop the San! Makes me feel old! But to answer your question, ahem, picture this (pause for suspense)”

Jensine listened to Akihito’s vision, enraptured.


	5. Sunday 24th of May 01.46am.

Latter at his office, Asami was looking over some of the issues to do with the latest arms deal with the USA. Pesky Americans were always pushing their luck, thinking that buying through him instead of the Russian Bravata would be more lucrative and less hassle, in other words, they thought he’d be easier to manipulate. Fools. Kirishima Kei, ever by his side cleared his throat in permission to speak, Asami turned to him.

“Forgive my asking, Asami-Sama, but why do you continue to, ah, date Soudu-San?” Asked the Elf.

“Kei, I ask myself the very same question daily.” Asami was silent a moment, and Kirishima knew his friend well enough that he would elaborate if he were willing.

“He is unquestionably beautiful. The media and public love him. They love ‘us’ together.” Stated Asami coldly. He spoke to the room then, distant and thoughtful “But you know that I care not for those things nor for what others think. He was useful to me in the early stages, I admit. In return for taking him off the hands of his father and those of his kin, the general became a useful ally, not to mention he recommended you to be my secretary, that alone was reason enough. But, yes, I think it is time to let him go.” 

“I think General Adornin would certainly sympathize Ryuichi.” Chuckled Kirishima, causing a twitch at the lips of his employer. “The only question is, how do you plan to ‘let him go’?” He was curious, and admittedly he had imagined many a satisfying ending to the insufferable Sudou Shu. Asami-Sama truly does have the patients of a saint. 

Kirishima noticed Asami looking at him with and eyebrowed raised, damn the man but he always saw right through him. 

“I haven’t yet decided my friend. There is time to plan I’m sure.” As he went to pick up his pen again, Kirishima asked – And what of the wolf, Asami-Sama? I thought you had, ah, dealt with them a very long time ago?” His secretary was insistent today.

“Hmmmm, a were-wolf again here in Japan. I never thought I’d see the day. It’s been so long” The vampire sighed again, picked up his pen, and continued to add to his list of grievances against Americans. Clearly, the conversation was done.


	6. Akihito's Dream

Imagine a world where, rather than being separated due to our differences, divisive and hate-filled. We were united in our differences. 

Imagine a world, where crimes against race, religion, sexuality, and our fellow man, were a thing of the past. 

Imagine a world where each person, from the smallest Fairy, to the largest Dragon, could freely practice their beliefs and magic, without the fear of being hunted down. 

Imagine a world where a Harpy could walk down the street without being spat at and not have to endure “fuck off hell-spawn” screamed in their faces. 

Imagine a world where trans-Giants could identify themselves as their gender in the workplace, without scorn, and without facing inequality. 

Imagine a world, where a Nymph could leave the safety of Its own home without the worry of being raped. 

Imagine a world where Trolls could go on a date with another and not be called “fugly”, “swamp stench” or “look, it’s a mud-pile with a pulse!”

…And imagine a world where two people from different races could live in love; Together. Peacefully. Happily. 

I am Takaba Akihito and this is my dream.

‘How on earth are you going to accomplish such a huge vision’, you might ask? Well, of course, it’s impossible for little old me to change world views on my own overnight. But I can do my part, as much as anyone else can! I’m lucky in that, I do what I love for a career. I’m a photographer and I’m damn good at what I do! And fuck if I’m gonna throw away my shot and let this chance slide! I have the equipment, I have a studio (If I can bribe Mr. greedy Goblin, Midas Wechsler, with my utterly delicious meat buns – cause, you know, photographers don’t make much in the way of cash), and I have connections! And I’m not alone! I’m making progress collecting enthusiasm for this project, dear Jensine being one of them. 

You see, the problem with the media these days is that they’ve standardize the world’s perception of beauty. Take Soudu Shu for example – obviously there is no questioning how beautiful he is, but he is one of a tiny minority of people that the media has chosen to dub ‘beautiful’, out of the entire population of Japan! I could probably name about 50, maybe 60, individual models that the media use and reuse constantly. And you know what? They’re all Elves, Nymphs or Fairies. And they all bloody look the same! They all have pale skin and human like features. They all have two arms and two legs, and every last one of them have shiny colorful eyes and hair. They forgo the Nymphs who are bald or have 6 eyes. They ignore Pixies with patchy skin. They throw away the ‘over-weight’ candidates without even reading their resume, only looking at their picture. My point is it’s not inclusive at all! 

So my photography project will feature people from as many races, genders, magic ability, backgrounds as I can get my hands on!

I wanna show the world how beautiful anyone can be, if given half the chance! We’re all beautiful, and ‘beauty’ is only skin deep. And I wanna show that, when you break it down, nothing really separates us, cause we’re all different. There’s unity in diversity. 

So, will you join me?


	7. Asami's Memory - pt. 1

It was about 400 years ago. The year 1604 to be precise. Edo had become the new capital of Japan, and Asami was making full use of the uncertainty of new rule and chaos of urban expansion. He’d been carefully constructing his new found yakuza group, there were a few other groups at the time, but they were no where near being a threat to Sion group. While these low class groups were selling low-quality goods at festivals and markets, Asami and his few followers were already trading with Korea and even as far as the Ottoman Empire. Having the Shogun, a wise dwarf by the name of Tokugawa Ieyasu, in his pocket wasn’t a bad idea when you were determined to ignore the isolation foreign policies. 

Yes, business was going well for the Oyabun. But things started to go awry in the winter of that year. A daimyō from Mutsu in the North-East of Japan was starting to cause trouble. In retaliation, Tokugawa ordered the other daimyo, some 300 at the time, to go North and bring the usurping warlord to heal. The war was uncharacteristically short, and astonishingly deadly. Less then half of the men returned, not one of them of sound mind. When the Shogun tried asked them to explain what happened, he would receive senseless gabble from most, and even the most seasoned warriors only answered in riddles – “unholy creatures!”, “death incarnate” “monstrous beings”. The Shogun was frustrated. What on earth could have sent his best troops to such madness? He had provided them with all equipment needed, he had recruited Dragons, Giants and Vampires for goodness sake!

So he called the remaining daimyō, and some other wealthy warriors, including Asami and his men. 

As Asami had walked into the blissfully warm hall, he had noticed that there was already a great number of people present. 

Clearly Tokugawa Ieyasu had called in reinforcements. One such figure was the eternal bane of his life – Liu Feilong. However many knew them as Madam White Snake, a deadly venomous serpent that shifted form their snake form to human form at will. The human form could take on many faces and genders, beautiful women to bewitching young men, right now, Feilong had taken the form on an androgynous human, with porcelain skin and slick long black hair, wearing a fitted white cheongsam, edged with gold and red begonias. However the snake form remained the same. In full form, the beast was over 50ft long (15m), had pure white scales and gleaming red eyes. Asami had come head to head with Feilong a few times in their eternal lifespans, and he was as cunning and slippery as any snake. But he was also lazy, and would rather lay in the sun, drinking tea, than command an army. So the fact that he was here, was telling of the Shogun’s dire need. 

Next to Feilong’s group were the Siberian out-laws. Criminals from any and every country, were deserted in Siberia, a practice still in favor, never to be heard of again. Or so was believed. The harsh conditions in the northern land was supposed to insure that no man survived out there very long. However, rumours soon began to stir that indeed a great deal of them had survived. Not only that, but they had adapted, populated and even created communities. Hardy people like Bare and Wolf-Shifters had come together to survive. It even came to light that there were already people living in the desolate place - White Siberian Tiger-Shifters, were no longer the figures of myths. And so, these peoples came together, and soon enough the strongest had created what will become known as the Russian Bravata in a few short centuries. The current leader, was a fearsome White Tiger named Mikhail Arbatov. A large man, littered in scars, with shark like eyes, and hair as white as snow. The rest of his entourage were a mixture of races, men, women, and everything in between. The only thing linking them all were the combined muscle mass, and the innumerable scars. 

As his eyes swept across the room, Asami took stock of the other groups he saw. He saw a coven of Vampires, with whom he tried to be cordial, but families of Vampires were notoriously unsociable and unfriendly. He saw 3 Giants, failing to avoid the trusses. He also saw a brood of young Dragons, clearly just looking for some fun, as the adults were usually too busy being paranoid over their treasures. But what astonished him most of all, was the pack of were-wolves in the corner, whom everyone steered clear from. 

Were-wolves were dangerous. They were fearless, ferocious, formidable creatures. Known to hunt down fully grown dragons and slaughter anyone who even set foot in their territory. Alone, a were-wolf was dangerous, as a pack? Lethal. By Asami’s count, there were about 50 of them in the cavernous room, about a fourth of the size of an average pack. Why the hell were they here? 

The doors at the head of the room swung open, and a Centaur herald announced the arrival of the Shogun. Everyone quietened and waited for him to sit. The old Dwarf had seemed to age a millennia since Asami saw him last, only a few months ago, and he held his breath as the Dwarf heaved a great sigh.

“Citizens of Edo, Friends, allies. I have called you here today as I have received some news worthy of your concern. As you all know, the Cyclops and former daimyō, Oda Nobunaga has ravaged the North of our Beautiful country. We have attempted to thwart his army, but with no success, and we are none the wiser in how to defeat him. Until now. It has recently come to my knowledge that our forces were aided in the battle newly passed. No doubt the little men that returned to us after the defeat were thanks to our allies in the North. Our saviours were the Takaba were-wolf pack, native of the province Dewa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed that, here are a few definitions etc if you need them. 
> 
> Oyabun - Head of a Yakuza organization. 
> 
> Tokugawa Ieyasu - Tokugawa Ieyasu was the founder and first shōgun of the Tokugawa shogunate of Japan, which effectively ruled Japan from the Battle of Sekigahara in 1600 until the Meiji Restoration in 1868.
> 
> Daimyō - Subordinate to the shōgun, and nominally to the Emperor and the kuge, daimyo were powerful feudal rulers from the 10th century to the middle 19th century in Japan
> 
> Oda Nobunaga - Oda Nobunaga was a Japanese daimyō of the Sengoku period regarded as the first "Great Unifier" of Japan. (I just used his name for the sake of the story here, no idea if he was actually a troublemaker)


	8. Asami's Memory - pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do we like the title guys? Any good?

All eyes in the room whipped to the corner inhabited by wolves.

Shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu gestured to the dais in front of him “Elder Takaba, if you please.”

The wolf that rose looked to Asami to perhaps be in his late 60s, but was probably much, much older. He was solidly built, and walked with a powerful air. Broad shoulders supported a handsome head covered in ebony hair flecked with silver. But he was limping, a wound to his left leg clearly bothering him. Strange, as one of the main attributes of a were-wolf was an incredible healing ability. 

Once stood on the dais, the elder surveyed the room for a moment. Then his voice, rumbling like thunder but clear as a bell commanded the room. Asami shivered…. In the good way.

“Citizens of Japan, I and my pack bid you greetings and we mean you no harm. Our reputation has clearly perceives us. We come to you today, not only as your allies in war, but as a people in need. You all must have notices how few our numbers are. We lost many in the war against the Cyclops and his curse, as have you. I have requested asylum for our pups in the city of Edo while we assist you in this war, that is my only condition.” He turned to the Shogun, daring him to disagree. When the old Dwarf only nodded, he continued. “I’m sure you’ve all heard the mad ravings of your meagre survivors, however I bare terrible facts. They were all true.”

Murmurs erupted in the hall, what the hell did that mean?

A low growl was heard “Silence.” Once attention was back on the wolf, elder Takaba went on – “Oda Nobunaga is not working alone. He has a witch on his side, but not any witch – a necromancer.” Gasps of horror filled his ears. No. No way! The cyclops was using the witch to, what? Resurrect the cadavers of his fallen army?! It was unthinkable! 

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?! You yourselves could have been the ones to attack our forces!” Called a stout Satyr from the back. 

His only answer were fearsome snarls from the pack of wolves. 

“I would not degrade myself to lie to any of you here in this room, or any other for that matter. What you are facing on the battle field are indeed monsters, tortured creatures who seek freedom from their undead curse, and their peace is found in the destruction of Oda Nobunaga enemies. What you face on the battle field, is massacre. And the witch is no victim in this either, she is his wife.”

He was silent after that, and discussions grew in volume around the room. Were they Ghouls? Zombies? Whatever they were, It was certainly terrifying. He, himself was of the 'undead', and knew the torture of such a life. But imagining his own consciousness, already yearning for the afterlife, torn from paradise and peace and stuck into a rotting corpse, bound to a cruel master until you did his bidding? He couldn’t imagine a worse fate. Those poor souls. But that didn’t matter to the living, no, what mattered to them was how do you kill the undead? 

As expected, many heads turned towards the Vampire coven, but none of them were about to suggest you take a stake to the heart of an undead corpse. 

Asami spoke up then. “Then what do you propose?” The wolf elder scanned the crowd until he spotted the speaker, and smiled. It wasn’t half as welcoming as the wolf probably thought it was. 

“A good question, master…?”

“Asami Ryuichi.”

“Well Asami-Sama, I propose we fight magic with magic.” Murmurs went around the rooms, some agreeing, others piking holes in a plan not even planed out yet. Asami’s eyes drifted to the wolves. They were silent, steadfast and subdued. He looked down to their feet where he counted 5 pups and about 3 a little older, couldn’t be more than 50 years old, maybe less. So 8 pups in total to be set up in the new city; he wondered what would become of them. Asami raised his head to look at the older wolves again. He came to realize that the were-wolf pack seemed resigned to some unknown fate.


	9. Asami's Memory - pt. 3

They spent months planning. Countless hours trudging back and forth to the grand palace through rain, snow, and sleet. But in Asami’s mind, it was more than worth it. Everyday there were reports coming in from the north that crops were being destroyed by fire and war, water ways were being contaminated by bits of corpses and the people were becoming more and more worried. So the endless days spent in cramped stuffy rooms, poring over maps and supply sheets was bearable, knowing that the threat would be eliminated by the end of Summer. They had thousands of weapons made, store rooms were filled with food and horses were trained in preparation. Together, with the innumerable species on their side, there was no way that Oda Nobunaga and his witch would defeat them. They had pulled in every able body of every race in to fight, and the old, the young, and the week would be moved into the hills when the time came. 

They would attack on the plains of Wakamatsu in two weeks’ time. The plains were near Inawashiro lake, a huge body of water no doubt valuable to the opposition and in the south of the province of Mutsu. An attack on such a prosperous area on his own land, it would no doubt draw the Cyclops’s attention and aggravate his wrath. It was planned that the Dragons and wolves would attack from the South-West from Dewa, as the region was mountainous and difficult to navigate. Those who could fly or knew the region well would fare better on the terrain and would restrict the opponents if they were to flee to the mountains. Their allies from the sea would barricade the beaches, they even said that they would summon the kraken to aid them if necessary. Asami would believe it when he saw it. They were week if the enemy were to run North, but the Shogun was confident that his messages to Yezo would arrive in time and that the naval fleet in the island would have mobilized and made port at the harbour of Aomori. The plan was to kill both Oda Nobunaga and his witch, kill the source of the magic and the magic will cease. 

Asami had also come to know his allies well during this time. Feilong was as insufferable as always. He became acquainted with the admirable General Enda Adornin, even if he did have a bad habit of harassing the servants. He had progressed to talking terms with the Siberian out-laws, a little rough around the edges to be sure, but he had no doubt of their loyalty. He hadn’t bothered much with the Giants, he didn’t fancy craning his neck and shouting just to be heard. As usual, he tended to avoid the Vampire coven, they usually tried to recruit him, but he had no desire to tie himself down to a ‘family’ right now, if ever. The rest of the groups were all rather friendly and had seamlessly integrated together, the Centaurs and Satyrs were constantly butting heads, as were the Dwarves and Elves while the young dragons edged them all on. But all in all, things were going well. However he hadn’t made much headway with the Were-wolves. 

After the Elders declaration that they would ‘fight magic with magic’ nothing more was said on the matter. Despite that, Asami couldn’t bring himself to feel suspicious. The wolves had been cordial, and some had even tried to be friendly with the other groups, only to be shut down immediately. Indeed their reputation was formidable. Only the young dragons had made some effort, the only creatures who could probably go against a wolf, but only to interact with the pubs. 

Pups which, even the Dark-Lord Asami Ryuichi had to admit were utterly adorable. Especially the runt. Who, incidentally, had just ran head first into his legs. Asami chuckled at his cute dazed expression and picked him up. His fur was that of a light ashy blonde, silver in some lights. His ears pricked up in interest and his tail began to wag. 

“My, what big paws you have!” He spoke softly as not to scare the little thing. He gave an excited yip and batted his chest with those, actually quite huge paws. 

“My, what sharp, white teeth you have!” If a wolf could smile, it would have probably looked a little like the crooked grin the pup gave him, but it still was very uncoordinated and ended up as a clumsy yawn. 

“And my, what bright eyes you have!” At that, the pup licked his face and gave him some very cute puppy dog eyes. Eyes that were a deep hazel colour, with flecks of fiery amber and bronze in their depths. 

“Ah! Asami-Sama, I see you’ve found my great-grandson. To be accurate I should add a few more ‘greats’, but no one needs to know that. Cute little tyke isn’t he?” Elder Takaba had been watching the Vampire and his kin for the duration of their little ‘conversation’, he seemed like a good man, and clearly wasn’t afraid to touch a Were-wolf, as most people were. 

“Indeed, what’s his name?”

“Akihito, the runt of a litter of 11 would you believe.”

“Takaba Akihito, a very fitting name.” Asami considered as the pups eyes were starting to droop shut. He passed the dosing pup to the elder who held him expertly. Akihito snuffled adorably in his chest for a second until he settled. “He’s going to be enormous.” 

“Ha ha ha ha! I do hope so!” The elder looked saddened for a moment, and Asami didn’t even want consider what happened to the rest of the pups. “I doubt I would be able to see his future. Asami, I would ask a favour of you, but I fear it may cause mistrust among our allies.”

Asami considered the elders words for a moment, indeed he did not want any weak links in their ranks if the war was to succeed. But the way the old wolf was looking down at his grandson, Asami felt that he was asking for a favour for the good of his kin, one he didn’t think he would even be able to force appose Asami when the time came. “Ask.”

A look of relief crossed the weathered faced, and he looked to Asami then, to be as old as the sea itself.

“Ryuichi-San, I would ask you to ensure that the pups of my pack, the 8 that have survived, to continue to live in peace in this new city of yours.”

“I thought that was the condition you secured with the Shogun?!” He was confused now, and that didn’t happen to Asami often. 

“Do you really think that old Dwarf will keep his word? He is the new leader of a blossoming city! The last thing he needs is a group of Were-wolfs free in his city of whom everyone will be terrified. And I have a sickening feeling, if our plans fail, that no living being will welcome a wolf into their midst again. So I beg you Ryuichi-San, as a father, a brother, a grandfather, and as your friend and ally, to please, protect my grandchildren.” Asami noticed that the elders eyes were the same as the pups he held in his arms, but the vibrant life in them had dulled considerably.

“To whom am I promising this?” 

The elder gave a self-deprecating huff. “My name is Susanoo Takaba.”

Asami gaped. Susanoo Takaba was the figure of nightmares, a known dragon slayer, believed to have quietened storms and tamed seas with his magic, had probably killed thousands of his kind, and was probably over a millennia old. And all of a sudden, the reality of the situation hit Asami full force. Times were changing. Cities were levelled and rebuilt. Rulers were becoming more powerful while the peasantry were becoming poorer. Wars were fought, not between clans, but between great forces of life and death. The world was no longer an isolated island in the middle of the sea, but ever expanding East and West. New technology was waring with old magic. And Vampires and Were-wolves were making promises for the survival of a whole race. 

Asami held himself straighter and declared, “Susanoo Takaba, I Asami Ryuichi, hereby promise to protect the lives of your grandchildren, and ensure the continuation of your great legacy. By virtue of my everlasting death, I swear that your kin will know peace and plenty if it is within my power to give.” And he proceeded to bow at a 90 degree angle. When he straightened and met the elders eyes, they were wet. Elder Takaba placed a hand on his shoulder in a moment of silent gratitude. Asami could only smile. 

A thundering of hooves exploded into the great hall and all heads turned in shock at the two Centaurs that burst into the hall first, followed by a slew of other creatures,

“Enamy… *pant* … Shogun-Sama! E-enamy at the g-gates!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
